The Annoying Walk in the Park
by CrazyBoxHeadMan
Summary: Gwen is having a creative block, so she decides to walk in the park to jog her mind. Izzy finds her and decides to whisk her away on one of her adventures. Gwizzy oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: Total Drama series does not belong to me, nor will it ever belong to me. **

**I know I haven't been updating my other story, but one-shots are sadly the only things I'm good at, and I plan to continue that story soon! But here I have a Gwizzy fic, because I was unable to find many and I thought it would be nice to write one. I enjoy writing stories about couples that aren't really ever written about. **

* * *

The air was slightly chilly, but she always strolled through the park when she was having a creative block. Perhaps she could sketch some of the trees in the park, many of them were covered with dying leaves painted a perfect array of oranges and reds. All she knew is she needed to draw _something_. It was a horrible thing to have the urge to draw something but lacking any ideas of what she could create. She let out an aggravated sigh, and she saw her breath in front of her, and then she realized how cold it was really getting. The Goth girl decided to plop in front of a rather large tree that she couldn't quite identify. She whipped out her sketchbook and bit on the end of the pencil she dug out of her pack that held the rest of her art supplies. Before she could begin, she heard a crackling in the tree above her and soon a blazing branch fell a few feet in front of her. Shocked, she leapt up and let out a cry.

"HOLY SH—" She began, but she didn't finish the last word before something in the tree interrupted her loud cursing.

"Sooorry! My friend here thought it was way too cold today and she just decided she would catch a limb on fire to heat us up! I thought it was a great idea, but she went and dropped it right in front of you!" A voice rambled, and when Gwen looked up to see that the owner of the voice was a deranged looking red-head named Izzy, a girl she knew from a reality show they were both trapped in sometimes ago… and surprise, surprise, nobody accompanied her.

"Oh, and just where is your friend?" Gwen questioned, both completely ignoring the burning branch now.

"Izzy scolded her for being so careless, DUH! But she only cares about blowing things up, so she dashed off, offended!" The girl in the tree informed the Goth, waving her hands around as if emphasizing her words.

Her frantic waving stopped as her head looked side to side, like she was checking to see if anybody else was around, and then she leapt out of the tree and moved in close to Gwen.

"Between you and me… she's crazy." Izzy whispered, covering her mouth, and then letting out a crazy cackle of her own.

"She sure is." Gwen sneered, looking at Izzy and gripping her sketchbook to her chest.

"Izzy thinks she went off to blow up a hospital. You know, speaking of hospitals, I have a really funny story about a hospital—"

"I'd love to listen, but I'm late for something." Gwen said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and stepping away from the babbling red head.

"Oh! Where are you going? What do you have to do? Izzy loves exploring!" Izzy exclaimed, running to Gwen and grabbing onto her arm. Gwen bit her tongue, and glared at Izzy, but Izzy just smiled.

"It's a little activity called 'I don't care'" Gwen snapped, pulling away from Izzy. Izzy laughed.

"Silly Gwenny, that's not a fun activity! Izzy knows a great place though! Come on, follow me!" Izzy commanded, grabbing Gwen's hand with her own and pulling her across the park's grassy land. Gwen tugged and tried to wriggle out of the girl's grip. It was futile, however, Izzy was not known for releasing her victims…

Suddenly, Izzy stopped and smiled at Gwen.

"You know what a fun way of travel is?" Izzy asked.

"No, Izzy, I'm afraid I don't know." Gwen said, still being held hostage by the basket case in front of her.

"Horseback!" Izzy exclaimed, and proceeded to make horse noises. Gwen groaned and threw her head back.

"And?" Gwen asked, not sure why Izzy had stopped to say that.

"We should ride a horse to our location!" Izzy suggested, wrapping her arms around Gwen and laughed. Something about her laugh made Gwen feel uneasy. "It would be so much fun!"

"Izzy, there aren't any horses nearby." Gwen stated, letting out a huff.

"Oh… I can fix that!" Izzy said, suddenly leaping onto Gwen's shoulders. Gwen let out a screech at the sudden weight on her shoulders, and stumbled around trying to support Izzy on her shoulders. Izzy wasn't heavy, she was quite light, but having somebody ride on your shoulders isn't exactly like a walk in the park.

Well, this was a walk in the park, so Gwen was no longer going to use that term when describing something easy.

"Please Izzy, leave me alone…" Gwen cried out, but then Izzy dug her heels into Gwen's sides.

"Mush! Mush!" Izzy commanded, pointing in the direction she desired.

"I'm not a sled dog, Izzy!" Gwen shouted, standing in place.

"Just go Gwen! Before Izzy goes crazy!" Izzy shouted, kicking her heels into Gwen's sides again and grabbing onto a few locks of Gwen's teal and black hair to use them as reigns.

"That hasn't happened yet?" Gwen sneered, but when Izzy kicked her once again Gwen sighed and began stumbling along with Izzy guiding her through the park. Soon they came to the edge of the park, and Izzy demanded that Gwen go the upcoming forest. Gwen really was unsure about this, as anything could be in those woods… and being alone in the woods with Izzy wasn't something anybody should have to go through. What if Izzy did something horrible to her?

"Yes, yes, perfect! The great place is further along into tree land!" Izzy said.

They continued walking through the forest, Gwen grumbling to herself, wondering why she was letting Izzy ride her like a horse. Izzy barely pulled on Gwen's hair, commanding her to turn right. It didn't hurt, but it sure upset Gwen. Gwen then decided she had enough, and went to grab Izzy's hips to pull her off of her shoulders. Izzy let out a growl, and did a backflip off of Gwen's shoulders, landing on all fours and she continued to growl some more. Gwen face palmed and shook her head.

"Is Gwen trying to molest Izzy? Sheesh, all you had to do was ask!" Izzy scolded, laughing once again. Gwen's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly.

"Izzy!"

"Don't get fussy, you sexually frustrated girl!" Izzy said, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. Gwen growled and grabbed Izzy again, which caused Izzy to yelp.

"No Gwen! It is bad manners! ASK!" Izzy scolded again, so Gwen decided to stop touching Izzy and to focus on the forest.

"Izzy, where are we going?!" Gwen asked, fed up with the insane girl she had been traveling with.

"Oh! Ohhh, okay, it's just ahead, okay? I have some great memories of the place because one time me and Explosivo, my crazy friend I told you about earlier, blew up—"

"Just lead the way." Gwen commanded, crossing her arms. Izzy nodded, grinning wide, and instead of riding Gwen like a horse, Izzy got on all fours and barked, running in the direction of the great place. Gwen chuckled and followed the Izzy dog to a clearing in the forest, dotted with many colorful flowers bouncing in the cool breeze. Gwen hugged herself as the cool air pricked at her skin. Izzy stood up and raised her arms in the air.

"Ta-da!" Izzy shouted with glee.

"It's just a flowery place." Gwen said, bending down to pick a flower.

"Well, like I said, this secluded place has memories!" Izzy said, crossing her arms. Gwen let out a sigh and sat in the flower patch. Izzy scratched her head.

"Why is Gwen not happy?" Izzy asked, sitting next to her.

"Gwen is perfectly fine." Gwen insisted, shrugging. "I'm sorry if I'm not overly bubbly and crazy, like you."

"Well, why are you always grumpy?" Izzy asked, hands on her sides.

"Because people suck." Gwen said, her dyed hair covering her onyx eyes as she hugged her legs to her body.

"Exactly why Izzy invaded this town and SLAUGHTERED THEM ALL!" Izzy let out a maniacal laugh at this.

"You… you didn't…" Gwen stuttered, not sure why she was surprised.

"Who knows? Only Izzy knows!"

"So you were joking…" Gwen grumbled, glaring at Izzy behind her dark colored tresses of hair.

"Maybe. Izzy loves joking!" Izzy squealed, raising her arms up. Gwen shook her head.

"Gwen is still sad? I thought my story about the town would cheer her up…" Izzy said dismally, tapping her chin. Gwen had decided to start ignoring Izzy and she began drawing the beautiful plants surrounding the two.

"Oh! You'll love this story! One time this one kid in school took Izzy's crayons, so Izzy made him eat the crayons, and then I glued a bunch of crayon drawings on his face! He couldn't breathe! When the teacher tried to stop me, I did the same to her!" Izzy babbled, shaking Gwen who finally began listening to the story, and Gwen's eyes widened.

"Izzy, that's disturbing."

"Is it? Oh, yeah, I guess so…" Izzy said, snickering a bit at her story. Izzy looked at Gwen's sketch book. "Well, your art is disturbing…ly good and pretty!"

"…Thanks Izzy." Gwen said, she couldn't help but smile. As annoying as Izzy was, she had to admit that she had some fun during this horribly long and excruciatingly annoying walk through the park… which was way behind them by now.

"Izzy also thinks that Gwen is pretty!" Izzy said, laying her head on Gwen's shoulder and grinned wide. Gwen laughed a bit.

"Well Gwen thinks that Izzy is pretty and pretty fun." Gwen said, looking to the side and cursing at herself for sounding stupid and girly.

Izzy couldn't stay still, and she climbed onto Gwen's shoulders again, babbling some nonsense and playing with Gwen's hair again. Gwen flipped a page on the sketchbook and smiled, beginning to sketch herself resting in the field of flowers with her new friend's hands soothingly brushing her hair.

This scene was too perfect to not draw, and she hoped she could draw more like it.

* * *

**There you have it. Will CrazyBoxHeadMan ever come up with an epic and creative story? Doubt it. Until then, have this Gwizzy story. It's time for CrazyBoxHeadMan to die for another month, most likely. **


End file.
